A New Recruit
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: During a meteor shower, an unknown boy crash-lands on the Land of Departure. Join him as he trains under Master Eraqus. DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND MAYBE LEMON


**Hey Everybody, this is Sorakeyblade99, introducing a new story of mine. This story will contain my OC. His Keyblade is Oblivion. Sorry, couldn't think of another one, but he may get another depending on the circumstances. Anyway, I've droned on long enough, let's start this thing.**

It was again time for the yearly meteor shower in the Land of departure. Terra, Ven, and Aqua watched in awe as the sky soon filled with shooting stars.

"Look at that one!" Ven said, pointing at a particularly big, and brightly shining star.

"That is one big star!" Terra said, looking on. Aqua noticed something wrong. This star wasn't flying in the same direction as the others. It looked like it was flying toward them, and at a fast speed at that.

"Get down!" Aqua said, quickly ducking and covering her head. Ven and Terra did the same before the star crashed down behind them. After the smoke cleared, The three summoned their Keyblade, preparing for battle.

"Be ready for anything." Terra said. The three slowly made their way toward the crater. Aqua was the first to peer inside. She gasped at the sight she saw.

"Terra, there's a boy in there." Ven said, looking down into the crater. This boy had a blue shirt with white gloves and white shorts. He had tall, brown, spiky hair. Kinda like Ven's but longer. In his right hand, he held a black Keyblade, with a black Japanese symbol on the end.

"What should we do?" Asked Ven.

"We should take him back to Master Eraqus, see what he thinks." Aqua said, heading back toward the castle. Ven and Terra followed close behind her, with Terra carrying the boy.

Aqua reached the castle first, alerting Master Eraqus.

"Aqua, your back early. I'm sure the meteor shower would be longer than that." He said.

"Master, something terrible has happened. A boy crashed-landed here." She said with worry. At that time, Ven and Terra enter the castle. Terra laid down the boy on the couch.

"What should we do, Master Eraqus?" Ven asked.

"We will wait until he awakes, then I will decide if he stays or not." Master Eraqus said. "Until then, you are dismissed." He said, walking to his quarters. The trip went into their separate rooms, leaving the boy sleep on the couch.

-o0o-

"W-Where...am I?" The boy said. He was standing on what looked like a giant stained glass painting.

"You are were you belong." a voice said.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is of no importance." said the Voice.

"Ok, why am I here?" Said the boy.

"You are here to do what you were destined to do. You have been given a weapon of incredible power. It can be used for great good or great evil. It's up to you to how you use it." The voice said. Suddenly, a bright light started filling the area.

"You will soon awaken. Be strong, and maybe we'll meet some day." The voice said. The light slowly engulfed the entire area.

-o0o-

"Master Eraqus, the boy's waking up." Aqua said, looking over her shoulder. Soon Ven, Terra, and Master Eraqus walked up.

"Don't crowd him, he may panic." Said Master Eraqus.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You crashed here during the meteor shower last night" said Terra.

"What's your name?" Aqua asked.

"Jake. My name is Jake." Jake said.

"My name is Aqua."

"I'm Terra."

"My name is Ventus, Ven for short."

"My name is Master Eraqus, master and caretaker of the Land of Departure, your current location. It is here were I train young pupils the way's of the Keyblade."

"The Keyblade?" Jake said.

"You had one when you crashed landed here, don't you remember?" Aqua said.

"No, all I remember is my name." Jake said.

"Hmm, The crash must have made him forget everything." Ven said.

"Master, I think it would be wise if Jake stayed here until he remembers everything." Aqua suggested.

"I suppose your right." Master Eraqus said. He then turned to Jake.

"Jake, until you recover your memory, you shall train under me" Master Eraqus said.

"Many challenges await you, but as long as you listen and learn, you'll be fine. Are you ready?" Master Eraqus asked.

"Yes, Master." Jake responded.

"Good, your training starts tomorrow. For now, Aqua, Ven, and Terra shall show you around the castle." The Master said, dismissing himself.

"Well, Jake, now that your training under Master Eraqus, you have a lot to learn. Let's start with the basics: How to summon your Keyblade." Aqua said.

"This may be a while." Ven and Terra said at the same time.

**Well, that's one chapter down. This story will follow the events of Birth by Sleep, but Jake will have a different story line. Anyway, please review and see you next time.**


End file.
